Au tournant
by Yuleo
Summary: Dans la foule des passant qui changent tout le temps, on oublie souvent ceux qui sont immobiles.
1. Au tournant

Os écrit pour la nuit du fof sur le thème "passant".

J'ai eu une inspiration soudaine pour celui là, et y a une suite qui va sortir dans pas longtemps, promis. Faut juste patienter.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Au tournant**

Il y a les gens qui passent et qui repassent. Qui font des aller-retours à cause d'un oubli ou des aléas des besoins. Il y a ceux qui tracent, sans regarder autour d'eux, d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Il y a ceux qui vagabondent, lèvent les yeux sur les hauteurs et ne marchent pas très droit. Il y la foule qui se mouve dans tous les sens et dans toutes les directions.

Et il y a moi qui attend.

Le cul par terre, mon bol devant moi et la pancarte qui demande gentiment un peu d'argent qu'on ne me donne pas. J'attends. Que le jour passe, que le soleil parcoure le ciel, que la police arrive et me vire à coups de pied au cul, que le froid ou la chaleur me force à battre en retraite, que la foule de passants désenfle signifiant la fin de ma quête pour aujourd'hui.

Il y a les mecs en costard, accroché à leur cartable sûrement rempli de document. Les nanas en tailleurs ou en pantalon droit, le foulard autour du coup et la dégaine cinglante. Les gens qui vont au boulot, habitués, fatigués, lassés. Qui travaillent et essaient de se convaincre qu'ils aiment ce qu'ils font. Qui sont pressés d'arriver, pressés de partir, pressés d'être en vacances, ou pressés d'arriver à la fin de leur vie. Ils n'ont pas le temps de parler, de souffler, de me regarder, ça leur coûte trop cher.

Moi je sais que le temps ne vaut rien si ce n'est une petite aide à ne pas perdre la tête. Rien ne se sert de courir, le lapin n'a pas gagné la course et personne n'en a retenu la leçon. Ils ne savent pas qu'en filant, ils manquent tout ce qui est important.

Il y a les étudiants, en tee-shirt légers car ne craignant pas le froid, en sweat de toutes les couleurs soit du gris au vert en passant par l'orange. Ceux qui filent parce qu'ils sont en retard, ceux qui sont en groupe à parler des cours et à comparer les profs, Ceux qui ont un gobelet rempli de café, les paupières encore collés par le sommeil et l'envie de retourner ce coucher. Tous ceux qui ont envie d'apprendre, de vivre, qui croient encore à la vie devant eux et au métier qui les rendra heureux. Et tous ceux qui trainent les pieds, indécis, en se mordant la lèvre avec la tête pleine de doutes concernant l'avenir.

Moi je sais qu'on leur a menti, que le futur qu'on leur a vendu n'existe pas et n'est pas beau. Ils finiront comme ces personnes essoufflées qui vont toujours d'un point A à un point B sans se demander s'il n'y a pas une autre manière de vivre. De futurs robots bien programmés à rentrer dans le moule.

Il y a ceux qui sont perdus, les touristes d'un jour ou d'une semaine. Les lycéennes souvent bien habillées qui grognent en parlant du bac. Les mecs en jogging, en skate, en trottinette, à vélo, en scooter. Les punks à chiens avec ou sans leur meuf et leur clique. Les groupes qui attendent leurs amis en trainant par-ci par-là. Les parents avec leurs enfants et leur poussette. Les amoureux qui se donnent rendez-vous et se retrouvent d'un baiser.

Il y a le monde dans la rue, sous mes yeux.

Et il y a le gamin de 16h30. Qui passe sans voir personne, le nez dans un bouquin chaque jour différent. Une mèche grise lui cache un œil et la moitié de sa vision périphérique. Marchant d'un pas lent sans regarder autour de lui et pourtant, il ne se cogne contre personne.

Le passant de fin d'aprem, le gamin ou l'étudiant modèle, le point de repère du clochard que je suis. Le seul qui me regarde vraiment.

Au fil de la journée, certains s'arrêtent pour me donner un petit quelque chose. On me tape même la discute parfois. Mais la plupart du temps, on se contente de m'ignorer. Je fais pitié, je fais honte, je suis un décor beaucoup trop répandu pour qu'on l'on y fasse attention. Je suis comparable à la pisse d'un chien sur le mur.

Les gens passent, filent, tracent, foncent, se promènent, gambadent, courent, vivent.

Mais à 16h30, tous les jours, le gamin passe et me remarque. Il me dit bonjour, sans s'arrêter, de son pas nonchalant et de sa voix trainante. Il a toujours son livre à la main, son cartable sur l'épaule et une housse à instrument dans le dos.

Les passants passent sans penser à moi. Mais pas lui.

Après son passage, je récolte mon pécule avant de remballer mon carton et de me mêler à la foule. J'ai une crête blonde et sale, des yeux vert d'eau et un manteau noir qui a vu des jours meilleurs. Je suis un être vivant, souvent immobile, qui regarde la vie de chacun défilé sous ses yeux. Je suis un bout de trottoir, un déchet de la société diraient certains, un sage pour d'autres.

Mais après 16h30, lorsque je me mêle à la foule, je suis un passant comme tous les autres.


	2. Au bord de la fontaine

OS écrit pour la nuit du fof sur le terme "vivace".

Je savais pas vraiment pas quoi faire avec ce thème puis on m'a dit que c'était utilisé en musique donc je suis parti.e là-dessus.

Pour le style de musique de Roxas, je me suis inspiré.e de Lindsey Stirling (vous verrez en lisant) qui joue hyper bien !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Au bord de la fontaine**

Appuyé contre la fontaine, il sort son violon d'un geste peu assuré. Il a un peu peur, est un peu gêné. Il n'a pas l'habitude de faire ça.

Au conservatoire, on leur apprend à jouer du classique. On leur apprend Beethoven, Mozart, Liszt et d'autres encore. On leur apprend la finesse, la délicatesse, la lenteur. Et là-dedans, il excelle. Premier de sa classe, chouchou des professeurs. Il aime les ballades, les doigts qui pincent les cordes pendant que le bras descend lentement le long de l'instrument. Il aime prendre son temps.

Maintenant, on les pousse dans tout ce qui est allegro. Tout ce qui est rapide, vif, entrainant et enchainant. Il n'aime pas ça. Il déteste ça même. Il préfère la douceur hypnotique au rythme endiablé qui envahit le corps.

Malheureusement, les professeurs les encouragent à jouer en extérieur et les passants préfèrent un rythme dynamique et joyeux aux longues promenades soupirantes qu'il affectionne tant. Alors, Zexion doit se faire violence et accepter d'enchainer les allegros.

Il y en a des retenus, des découpés aussi, des très rapides et des très lents, et puis il y a ceux qui sont vivaces, vifs. Ceux qui donnent un geste qu'il n'aime pas, comme s'il devait scier son violon en deux d'un seul geste. Il n'apprécie pas les allegros. Mais il se doit de faire un effort.

Ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'il joue en public. La première fois s'était bien passée, il avait reçu quelques pièces et on l'avait applaudi bien qu'ils aient joué des morceaux classiques. Certains de ses camarades avaient préféré faire dans l'originalité, ainsi Roxas avait joué sur du dubstep, ce qui lui avait valu des moqueries de la part des passants. Mais, il semblerait que ce genre d'initiative plaise au professeur.

Alors Zexion veut bien faire un effort aussi. Il est allé sur internet, à la recherche de son vif et dansant qu'il pourrait reproduire de son instrument. Cela lui avait demandé de l'entrainement, mais il était désormais capable de reproduire le morceau sans les partitions. Il avait choisi une chanson Disney afin d'attirer plus facilement l'attention, même s'il espérait vraiment qu'aucun de ses camarades ne le voit faire ça.

Simplement, là, tout de suite, au bord de la fontaine, il n'est plus vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Il inspire à fond, prend son courage à deux mains, et commence à jouer. Personne ne se retourne la première minute, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin des enfants reconnaissent la chanson de Moana et se précipite vers lui en criant de joie. Il lui faut toute sa concentration pour ne pas broncher et continuer de jouer.

A la fin de la musique, une petite foule s'est installée devant lui, et tous applaudissent. Des pièces sont mises dans son étui avant que chacun ne se disperse, avec des au revoir sonore de la part des gamins.

Il soupire de soulagement, tout s'est bien passé.

Une autre personne s'approche de lui. Il reconnait le sdf qu'il a l'habitude de saluer tous les jours en sortant de cours. Il est devenu une image familière, rassurante, dans son train-train quotidien.

La crête blonde et sale parait impressionnante mais elle souligne les yeux vert… bleu ? vert ? Il ne sait pas. L'homme lui sourit.

\- J'ai bien aimé, désolé j'ai rien à te donner par contre.

Il écarte les bras avec un sourire contrit mais Zexion secoue la tête. S'il joue dans la rue, ce n'est pas pour l'argent, celui-ci n'est qu'un plus.

\- J'aime bien ce genre d'air vif, tu reviens demain ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, il acquiesce.

\- Cool, j'te revoie demain alors. Joue un truc aussi vivace, ok ?

Re hochement de tête pendant que l'autre disparait, sa pancarte sur le bras.

Zexion se sent soudain très chaud, comme si la fièvre venait de lui tomber dessus. Il touche sa joue, elle est brûlante. Il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, ce qui lui arrive. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il a dit qu'il reviendrait demain, avec une nouvelle musique ayant un air aussi entrainant.

Il préfère les musiques calmes, lentes, posées. Il préfère les musiques sur lesquelles on peut fermer les yeux et se poser. Il préfère les musiques où son archer glisse doucement sur les cordes, sans se presser. Pourtant, une fois chez lui, il sort son classeur à partitions, et cherche la musique la plus adéquate pour faire plaisir à cet homme à la crête blonde.

Zexion n'aime pas les allegros et les airs vivaces. Mais il est prêt à faire un effort.


End file.
